


New Fit

by FiliandKili934



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliandKili934/pseuds/FiliandKili934
Summary: Tucker needs to design and make something for his sewing class, what better to design than a new costume for his boyfriend!This is for the 2020 Christmas Truce.  I'm bad at managing my executive dysfunction but I am doing my best, and I really like this fic so I will keep working on it.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	New Fit

Tucker groaned loudly and leaned his head against the top of his chair, “Man, I have no idea what to do for this project. Design and make something? What something?” He lifted his head and glared down at his assignment paper, “Also the class description said nothing about designing: I’m no good at art!” Sam snickered and Tucker shot his glare, up to her, “Hey! Don’t laugh at my misfortune!”  
Sam smirked at him, “Well I didn't tell you to take the class. Besides, isn’t there a website on that sheet to design almost anything and make a pattern for it?” She raised an eyebrow at the affronted nerd.  
Danny snorted a laugh through his burger. Now he was receiving a glare. He swallowed and smiled sheepishly at Tucker, “Sorry man, but you are being a bit dramatic about this.”  
Tucker looked at Danny in betrayal, “Some boyfriend you are, siding with Sam, mocking my pain. I see how it is.” Tucker put a hand to his forehead and leaned back again, “Woe is me! Years of friend-Hey!” In the middle of his dramatic speech Sam had picked up a french fry and nailed the geek in the front.  
“Calm down you baby,” Sam rolled her eyes, “What’s the big problem? You’ve got all semester right?”  
“Well yeah… But I can't take all semester to think of an idea! The proposal is due on Monday! We can’t do anything simple, like blankets. And that’s all I know how to do!” This time Tucker's head went onto the table.  
Danny reached over and patted him on his beret, “C’mon Tuck, don’t worry so much. We’ll help you!”  
Tucker rolled his head on the table to look at Danny, “Thanks babe. I just don’t have any ideas. And they need to order the supplies.”  
Sam sighed softly, “Well, it’s been a long day and we all know that your ideas are shit when you’re like this.” Tucker's adoring gaze quickly turned into a sour glare and he opened his mouth to start an argument when the goth continued, “Why don’t we go to my place tonight and play the new “Doomed”?”  
Instantly Tucker's face brightened and he sat up to look eagerly to look at Danny, “Any ghosts?”  
Danny looked out the window for a moment his eyes distant, “Not at the moment! We gotta move fast.” He turned back to them with a bright smile on his face.  
Sam stood up and stretched before grabbing her soda from the table and stretched before grabbing her soda from the table and starting for the door.  
Danny shook his head at her casual abandonment of the two boys. As well as her empty fry container, knowing that one of her friends would throw it away for her.  
“C’mon man,” Tucker said as he stood, “She’ll leave us if we don’t hurry.” Danny laughed and gathered up their garbage in a bag before grabbing Tucker’s hand and heading after Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“BEWARE” the trio were chasing after the Box Ghost bright and early Saturday morning . They’d decided to get breakfast and start brainstorming ideas. They had just sad down when Danny’s ghost sense had gone off and they’d spotted him chasing people with boxes of different board games. Tucker had groaned in annoyance when they’d gotten up to go after him.  
Now they were running after the Box Ghost all over town. He’d proved to be slippery today, so it was taking far longer than it should have.  
Tucker had taken up position in front of the mall to help keep the perimeter secure while Danny tried to get Boxy into the thermos. As he stood there watching the two ghosts fly around the parking lot he heard some kids talking, “So all the other ghosts change their outfits on occasion, but why doesn’t Phantom?”  
“Yeah! You’re right! He’s been wearing the same suit for the past however long.” Tucker was about to turn around to defend his friend when a lightbulb went off in his head. What if he made Danny a new hero costume!?  
Tucker was so excited that he didn’t notice Danny catch Boxy. In fact, he only noticed that the fight had ended when Danny slung an arm around his shoulder, human again, “Hey Tuck, you looked a little lost there. You good?” He’d ducked his head down to look his boyfriend in the eye as he looked at the ground.  
“I figured out my project!” Tucker grabbed Danny’s shoulders and shook him a bit, “I figured it out! I’m gonna Make Phantom a new costume!”  
“WhOooOOo!” Danny shouted as he was shaken, “What? A new costume?? I think that normal clothes would just get destroyed??” He pulled Tucker’s hands off his shoulders and kept hold of one as he started walking toward another restaurant to get brunch.  
Sam walked up alongside them with a thoughtful look on her face, “Not a bad idea Tuck, but regular fabric would get destroyed in a ghost fight, especially when Danny is involved.” Danny rolled his eyes at her words, but his smile stayed in place.  
“Well duh regular fabric wouldn’t work. But all the other ghosts are able to change their clothes every now and again. You could ask on of your allies how to do it. And I’d just make one with regular fabric for my project. I’m a genius!” Sam was nodding along with his words but Danny didn’t look convinced.  
“What’s wrong with my costume now? It’s classic!”  
“It’s outdated Danny. We’re seniors now, wear something cool.” Danny frowned at Sam but Tucker quickly intercepted his gaze with a pleading look.  
“Pretty please Danny! For me?” He made his lower lip tremble for added effect because Tucker knows his boyfriend is a sucker. Right on cue Tucker saw Danny’s resolve crumble behind his eyes.  
“Ugh fine. I’ll go ask around about how to change my ghost appearance. You’re lucky you’re cute, and that I was going to go into the Ghost Zone to catch up with some friends next weekend anyhow.” That earned him a curious glance from his two companions as they opened the door to a 50’s themed diner in what was considered downtown Amity, “I meet up with him to learn about ghost history a few times a month.” he shrugged at them and Sam shook her head.  
“How long has this been going on?” She raised an eyebrow at him as they sat down at the table.


End file.
